Blow Job for LeoPalooza
by Cathcer1984
Summary: Written for Leo-Palooza on LiveJournal, for the prompt Blow-Job


_I'd miss you even if we'd never met._

Harry stared at the parchment he was holding, it was a small strip that he had found in his pocket just after Charms class. He had no idea how it had got there, it could have been any class member but then it could have been anyone in the crowded hallway after class.

The loopy elegant writing looked familiar, but not well known so it ruled out all his dorm mates and close friends, so he came to the conclusion that it had to be from someone in his year or the one below.

Harry had left his friends to go up to his dorm where he opened the draw in his bedside table and pulled out the other pieces of parchment that he had received in a similar fashion, in his pocket since the beginning of term. It was now nearing the end of October and Harry had received the notes on odd occasions, but he got at least three a month.

Placing the most recent one at the top of the pile Harry pulled a couple out and read over them; _How do I love thee? Let me count the ways. _

_To be your friend was all I ever wanted; to be your lover was all I ever dreamed._

_A boy is a magical creature, you can lock him out of your workshop but you can't lock him out of your heart._

_When I see you smile and know it's not for me, that is when I miss you the most._

Harry sighed and bit his lip, stroking his thumb over the final parchment; it made him sad every time he read it. He knew that his secret admirer was not a friend and that he knew that he had to find this man (for he hoped it was a man) before the end of the school year.

Sadly he placed the parchments back into his draw and jumped when the door opened, he turned quickly to see Malfoy scowling fiercely as he rummaged around in his bag "fuck," he hissed.

"You all right?" Harry questioned.

The blond glanced at Harry "fine Potter, just fine" he sneered "fan-fucking-tastic."

Harry snorted "yeah you really sound it," Harry moved to sit on his bed and watched as Malfoy dumped the contents on his bed and then shook out the books, sorted through the loose pages and placed everything methodically back into his bag. Harry watched as Malfoy ran his hands through his hair, which was longer and hung loose around his jaw.

Sighing Harry lay back on his bed arms crossed behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. Coming back to Hogwarts had been a tough decision for Harry to make, but he had come back with Ron and Hermione and the majority of students in their year from each house.

Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Greg Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson were the only Slytherin's who had returned. Nobody had wanted to room with either Pansy or Draco so McGonagall had asked Hermione and Harry to room with them and the Gryffindors had reluctantly agreed.

As the months had passed Harry and Malfoy had grudgingly formed a truce after many fights and detentions Harry started helping Malfoy with extra Defence Against of the Dark Arts and Malfoy started tutoring Harry in Potions. Harry had started to see a softer side of Malfoy especially since the Slytherins tended to meet up in the Potter/Malfoy room while Harry went out flying in the evenings, one night he had come back to find Malfoy comforting a crying Pansy whilst the others looked on uncomfortably.

Harry entered and they stared at him, Pansy asked if they could talk alone and Harry nodded "of course."

They went into the hallway, and she said "I'm sorry about the night when i-"

"I understand Par- Pansy. I get why you did what you did and I forgave you a long time ago," he smiled back at her and they went back inside. She would come round looking for Draco at times when he wasn't there and eventually Harry told her that she didn't need to keep using Malfoy as an excuse to talk to him.

Harry and Pansy had become really close friends much to Ron, Ginny and Malfoy's disgust but Hermione was pleased that Harry was trying to bring the houses together. Harry just claimed that he liked Pansy, she was down to earth and helped him bring out his Slytherin side.

The door opened bringing Harry out of his dream and he leant up onto his elbows to watch Pansy kiss Malfoy on the cheek before doing the same with Harry, giggling as her lips slid over his day old stubble.

"How are my two favourite men?"

"Fine" Malfoy snarled.

Harry shrugged when Pansy looked at him "don't ask me I don't know what got his panties in a twist."

The Slytherins glanced at each other before Malfoy smirked and Pansy laughed "panties in a twist?"

"It's an expression, um, the Wizarding equivalent is 'wand in a knot'. I just always thought that sounded painful" Harry grinned at them as they stared at him.

"Okay, Harry if you say so" Pansy tried to hold in her laughter but exploded when Harry threw a pillow at her, Malfoy watched as Harry and Pansy laughed together. Harry thought he looked a little lonely, but then the rest of the Slytherins entered and Harry sat up and got his broom saluting them at the door before he left them to go flying.

**XXXX**

Harry was walking to his dorm room from the Potions classroom which he had left as soon as possible once class had finished. He was silently freaking out, Slughorn had paired him up with Malfoy and Harry had snuck a glance at Malfoy's book whilst the blond was collecting the ingredients from the cupboard.

Almost immediately Harry froze and stared down at the now familiar handwriting, he couldn't believe it _Malfoy_ had been sending him those notes to what end? Harry's humiliation? Malfoy had returned to their desk and stopped when he noticed Harry was reading his book, Malfoy knew that Harry knew.

"Ha-"

A glare from Harry cut Malfoy off mid-word and the blond methodically placed the potions ingredients on the desk whilst Harry sat stiffly, forced into movement when Malfoy brushed up against him. Harry thrust his hand in the air, waiting for Slughorn to notice him, which didn't take very long "Harry, m'boy, what is it?"

"I've a headache sir, do you think I could be excused?"

"Of course, go on to Madam Pomfrey and we'll see you tomorrow" Slughorn smiled as Harry started to shoved his books, parchment and quill into his bag, deliberately ignoring the melancholy look that Malfoy was sending him. One last glare in Malfoy's direction, which most of the class saw as they had begun staring at Harry when his hand went up, and then he was fleeing the classroom and storming up the stairs.

When he reached his room Harry threw his bag onto the floor and screamed, his rage and hurt caused his magic to go wild and the different items in the room glowed different colours. The items that belonged to Harry seemed to have a green aura about them, Malfoy's belongings where blue and the ones that belonged to Hogwarts were white.

Harry noticed that the pieces of parchment that had Malfoy's lines on them were blue with a tint of green where Harry had touched them. This just confirmed it and only served to make Harry more and more angry which in turn made the objects glow brighter and a wind started up churning around Harry.

The door opened and Malfoy stepped in, he closed the door behind him and leant against it as he stared at Harry who glared back "why?"

"Ha- I" Malfoy stopped seemingly at a loss for words.

"Fucking answer me! WHY!"

"Because I love you!" Malfoy shouted back and Harry was so surprised that his rage-fuelled magic left him and the tri-coloured glow faded from the room.

"What?" Harry whispered.

"I," Malfoy looked around with wild eyes before settling on a point near Harry's left shoe, "I thought that when you gave me my wand back we could start again. But you never accepted any offer of friendship I gave and then we were made roommates and I thought, great I can get to know him but you barely speak to me and you steal my fucking best friend. Pansy never comes to see me anymore she comes here to see _you_."

"That's not my fault."

The blond sighed "I know but I don't have many friends and not many people like me. I'm fucked when I leave here, I won't get a job so-"

"So you thought you'd get me to what? Go out with you and give you a better _reputation_?"

"If that was my agenda do you really think I'd send them anonymously?"

Harry looked into Malfoy's earnest face "how do I believe you? Why should I trust you?"

Taking a deep breath Malfoy pushed himself away from the door and stepped in front of Harry so they were inches away but not touching, Harry could feel the blond's breath on his face and Malfoy leant in to brush his lips against Harry's.

The softness of Draco's lips but the demanding nature of the kiss only served to confuse Harry more he pulled away and gasped in much needed air whilst Draco nuzzled his neck "Harry" he murmured.

"Yeah?" Harry gasped.

Draco smiled a slow, beautiful smile and pressed a chaste kiss to Harry's closed lips before dropping to his knees in front of Harry who stared at the blond. Draco looked up at Harry through his blond fringe, and seeing no rejection, moved forward to press his mouth against Harry's erection which had started to strain through his trousers sometime during their kiss.

Nuzzling against Harry's erection, Draco inhaled the musty, manly smell of Harry's sex before using his teeth to pull the zipper down whilst unbuttoning them with his hands. Draco grinned when Harry's erection strained out and up towards the brunet's navel, "no pants Harry?"

Harry flushed but didn't answer as Draco had sucked the tip of his erection in to the hot wet heat of his mouth, his tongue flicking over the tip to taste the salty liquid that was oozing out. Using his hands to steady Harry's hips Draco moved his mouth to press kisses along the shaft of Harry's cock all the way down to his balls. Taking each one in his mouth and stroking them with his tongue before licking a wet stripe over the vein on the underside of Harry's cock until he, once again, encased the head of Harry erection in his mouth.

Moving his head down Draco concentrated on taking more and more into his mouth, feeling the heavy weight of Harry's cock on his tongue. Draco moved his head forward as he felt Harry's hands entangle in his hair and pull him closer until Harry's cock hit the back of his throat, swallowing around the head Draco vaguely heard Harry say something but felt the tightening of Harry's hands in his hair.

Pulling back slightly just as Harry came Draco was able to taste Harry's come, savouring the flavour before swallowing each and every drop. He continued to suckle at Harry's softening cock until Harry weakly pushed him away "too much, too much."

Draco pulled his head away and looked up at Harry who was swaying on his feet gently tugging at his waist Draco guided Harry to sit on the floor, straddling Draco's lap. Immediately Harry pulled Draco into a fierce kiss, obviously not caring that he could taste himself in Draco's mouth.

When he pulled away Harry stared into Draco's eyes, only a sliver of grey could be seen around lust blown pupils and Harry whispered "is it my turn now?"

"You just had your turn" Draco was equally quiet.

"No, is it my turn to suck you?"

"Oh fuck yes" Draco moaned as Harry pushed him onto his back, undoing his trousers whilst kissing him. They still had a lot to talk about but for right now Draco was content to let the talking slide, especially when Harry was doing _that_ with his tongue.

**XXXX**

All quotes come from these sites/places, in this order. The very first I overheard one person say to another at uni, I don't know if it's a quote.

*Elizabeth Barrett-Browning Sonnet 43; .net/i-love-him-but-cant-have-him-quotes/; .net/cute-boyfriend-quotes/; .net/sad-love-quotes/


End file.
